Neptunia: The Goddess Search
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: Gamindustri is a world of four nations ruled by four goddesses. All was well until they vanished some 3 years ago. And the one starting the search is a young boy with a "space-time defying" glove and a mysterious boy wielding a great power? Rated T for some language.
1. 1 - 1 The Search is Just Beginning

**1.1 - The Search is Just Beginning**

* * *

Gamindustri... A humble world governed by four goddesses, ruling over their respective nations. The people put faith in them, which gives them power to continue. But 3 years back, the goddesses disappeared.

 _"Where are the goddesses? Did they leave us?"_

 _"That's straight up bull. How could they leave us, the people that empower them?"_

In the last 3 years, they never reappeared. The nations slowly degraded to evil. Gangs appeared, crimes became rampant, and no one ever stood up against them.

Well, until...

* * *

 _6 years ago_

 _"Mom, mom!" a young boy said._

 _"What is it dear?" His mom asked._

 _"Someday, I wanna meet the goddesses for myself! It's just not enough to see them on TV. They have human forms, right? I wanna see that!"_

 _The woman giggled at her son's dream. "Soon, my son, soon."_

* * *

 _3 years later_

 _The young boy had grown up and is now in middle school. He had been diagnosed with a few ailments, and it's unknown how he got those, because he also had memory loss, with 3 months worth of his recent memories gone. At night, he would always look out the window and sigh, for he would think that if he'll wake up tomorrow._

 _This particular night, he's doing his daily routine, looking out the window, and think if he still lives by tomorrow. "I don't wanna die, I haven't gotten to see the goddesses, but even if I didn't have these diseases, they've disappeared. People keep saying that the goddesses have abandoned us, said that they left us to fend for ourselves. I don't believe that."_

 _That moment, he saw a meteor in the sky, and he was filled with joy. Then, he started wishing._

 _"I wish... I wish..."_

* * *

Present day, 3 years later.

Heavy footsteps can be heard from afar. A 16-year-old boy is running away from a few thugs.

"Damn, after that twerp!"

The blue-haired boy is Shu Aizawa. 3 years ago, he slowly became a vigilante, trying to defeat the Ryuto Thug Gang members, one by one, as he tries to rid Planeptune, his home nation, of evil.

"You won't capture me, slowpokes!"

"Damn, this twerp's talking big," an underling said.

"Wait until he gets caught by Goro..."

*pant* *pant*

A few minutes of running, and he lost sight of the underlings.

"God, that was exhausting..."

Then a smile lined his face.

"But it's worth it, I still have my groceries. Now to go back home."

Shu is initially a cheery boy, keeping a smile on his face, but when it comes to cleaning Planeptune of the thugs, he becomes a tactical and witty man.

He was about to move again, then suddenly...

"Heh, so you're the vigilante bastard who keeps getting in Ryuto-sama's work, well, not for long," a man shouted at him.

"…Hm?"

Then, out of nowhere, he takes out a crowbar then lunges at Shu.

A close call, good thing Shu gets his wits together quickly when in battle.

"Hmm... So you're Goro, right?"

"Goro, the Crowbar Expert! I'm ending your life, right here, right now, for Ryuto-sama!"

"Heh, maybe the Crowbar Chicken!"

"You cocky bastard! Hnng...!"

He hits a wall yet again.

"You do know we're on a sidewalk, right?"

"So what? Scared of dying by an accident?"

"You know, I'm not scared of dying, as long as I tried to save Planeptune. But..."

Goro seems fazed by Shu's statement, but he attacks again.

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE YET!"

"Ghhk...!"

Shu was finally hit by the crowbar, but it just slightly injured his right arm, and he can still move it.

*"Maybe it's time to test it out," Shu thought to himself*

Then, he takes out a glove from his pocket, and puts it on his right hand.

"What's that? Can't fight without your favorite glove on, wuss?"

"Heh, maybe," Shu replies as he takes a stick from the ground and holds it with his left hand.

"That's not gonna help yo-"

*Static sound*

Raising his right arm, he mysteriously teleports to a few meters from where Goro's crowbar struck.

"Dammit, this cocky chicken!"

"You guys forgot about the thing about how I love to tinker with stuff. This glove right here is the pinnacle of science itself. I had found a way to alter space-time with just a glove."

"That's ridiculous! Hrraggh...!"

*Static sound*

"Tch, again?!"

"Shit, three charges left. Gotta save em for last."

Shu grins at his fazed opponent.

"You little..."

"Hep, hep. Don't move now..."

*Static sound*

With a flick of a finger, Shu stopped space-time. Everything is frozen in time, except for him. "Now is the time to strike!"

*Powerup sound*

With an empowering light from the glove, he swings his long wooden stick with all his might.

"THIS IS ITTT!"

With a powerful swing from Shu, Goro gets thrown off in the other direction with an excruciating pain on him.

"Ahhh! Y-you wil pay, bastard!" Goro shouts while running away.

"Yeah, go run, wuss!"

And again, Shu felt refreshed that he had defeated yet another Thug.

"Yeah, all right! Let's go home!"

But, when he was about to walk...

"S-Shu-sama!" a young man's voice shouted.

Perplexed, Shu looked back to see who it was and...

"Shu Aizawa-sama, we need to talk."


	2. 1 - 2 The Search Will Change the Future

**1.2 - The Search Will Change the Future?!**

* * *

 _"Shu Aizawa-sama, we need to talk."_

That sentence echoed in Shu's mind as he faced a white-haired young man. He was around Shu's age and height, and his blue eyes shone with amazement and seriousness.

"Erm, are you... By chance... Talking about me?" Shu asked the boy.

"Hmm...?" the boy replied.

A moment of silence fell the air.

"Uh, if you have something to talk with me about, mind if we go to my house first?" Shu asked.

"Mhm." the boy nodded in understanding.

A few meters later, they found themselves in a house, a bit old but not that old. Shu knocked a few times, and then a woman in her late 30s opened the door.

"Ah, Shu. What were you doing outside again? I thought I told you to-"

"Don't worry mom, I didn't get into trouble. I just bought some groceries, that's all."

But the woman already saw the injury on his right arm, and she reprimanded him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being a vigilante?! You'll get yourself killed! Your dad was killed 3 years ago because he fought against the thug gang. Please... I... Can't lose you too..." the woman pleaded to her son while crying.

"Uhm, okay mom."

Then, the woman finally noticed Shu's company.

"Oh, Shu, you brought a friend? What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask this guy's name."

"Ah, it's Raku. Raku Hanazawa."

"Oh, mine's Mikan Aizawa. Seems you're a friend of my son. You wanna come in? I'll prepare snacks," she said happily, like the thing when she cried didn't happen. Guess she wants her son's "friend" to feel light.

After Mrs. Aizawa went to the kitchen, the two boys went inside.

"Hey, let's talk upstairs..." Shu said to Raku.

"Yes, please do..."

* * *

 **Shu's POV:**

How did this guy know my name? And why did he call me "Shu-sama"?

I guess... I'm about to find out...

We reach my room, which is average, to be honest. A bed, bookshelf, a desk, a wardrobe, just your ordinary room.

I offer Raku the seat beside my desk while I sat on my bed. We can finally have our talk.

"So, three questions: One, who are you? Two, where did you come from? And three, how did you know my name?"

With a deep breath, my company said, "One, I am Raku Hanazawa. Two, it's not 'where', it's 'when'. I come from the future. And three, I know you because you are the leader."

Two and three was mind boggling. Seriously, the future? Me, a leader? "Erm... I'm a leader of what, exactly?" I asked him.

"Let me tell you all about the future where I came from," he continued. "3 years ago, the CPUs and CPU Candidates disappeared without a trace, right? In the future where I came from, 5 years after the disappearance of the goddesses, there grew Tyranny, a corporation that controlled most of Gamindustri."

Tyranny? Evil corporation?

He kept talking, "A few months later, a resistance group grew in Planeptune. You were the revolutionary leader. You led a mass of rebels to fight against Tyranny. The resistance grew and grew. Every attack was successful. But then..."

I grew curious, "Then, what?"

"At the age of 26, you were killed by the hands of an assassin."

What?! Assassin?! I... I can't...

"Several decades later, the Revolution came to an end. Tyranny decided to bomb the remaining Resistance base and several other civilian settlements, while the rebels decided to have some storm the enemy base while others keep watch over something precious. The battle lasted hours, until every human life has been extinguished."

Ah. How? The goddesses disappeared, and it all led to the apocalypse?!

"But, did the precious cargo get eliminated as well?" I asked. I can sense my voice shaking in fear, fear that everyone died in the end.

"No, for you see, I am the precious thing they protected."

"What? Well, I just thought you were a Resistance rebel who, rather than die in battle, decided to go back in time to prevent all that."

Raku then stood up, "I am a Gadget Powered Unit, or GPU III, 3rd of the three special people that ever existed in this world."

"GPU?"

"You see, there are three people with innate powers since birth. I am recorded as the third - and last from my future - that appeared."

This is all so confusing, so I asked, "Well, what happened to the other two?"

"They... They were killed in battle. Their powers gave them a chance to battle in the front lines. But they were killed one by one by Tyranny, until only I was left. That's why, in the Final Day, as I call it, they kept me in a bombproof saferoom, only to discover civilization fell a few hours later."

This is all a lot to take in, man. It really hurts my brain.

"I didn't accept the fact that I'm the only living thing remaining, so I accessed Protocol 101 - 'The Goddess Search Protocol' - and I need you to activate it."

My mind then jolted at the title of the protocol. "What? How? Why?"

"Before you were the revolutionary leader, 2 years before the rise of Tyranny," Raku built up the tension in the story. "…You made two protocols, Protocol 0 and 101. 101 is an alternative measure should something like the Final Day happened. I would go back in time, find you, and persuade you to help me in the search for the goddesses."

"I made a protocol like that?" I instinctively replied. Of course I'd be mindblown. Searching for the Goddesses is no joke.

"Ah, did I go back too much?"

"So... Why should I even start searching for the goddesses?"

"Y-You see... I never wanted to experience having my power... You know of a white-haired boy a few years younger than you?"

I answered, "Yeah, that 14-year-old kid, Izu- Wait, you're telling me..."

"Yes, you had met the younger Raku Hanazawa, and yes, I'm immortal, but I want my younger self to not see the things that I have seen."

"But, doesn't that mean..."

"Erasing my own existence from space time? Actually, I'll be more like a ghost, because my being a GPU restricts me from never existing."

"So, does that mean you're stuck in this world, never to die?"

"I can still die, because I'm only immortal, and not invulnerable, and the ghost thing is just figuratively speaking, of me being nobody, since 'I' no longer exist because my past self took another path."

"Okay, okay… Just, let me think for a while..."

This is a lot to process. If this guy came all the way from the future just to call me on the job of tracking down the goddesses, I must accept, but, I'm still bothered by the fact an apocalyptic future could happen. Will it still happen even if we find all the goddesses again? Raggh... This is too much...

"AHH!"

"Mom!" I yelled when I heard my mom in distress.

"Come on now, where's that troublemaker son of yours?!"

Tsk... It's Ryuto, the Thug Gang's leader. He's the one who ordered his goons to kill my dad. He was a journalist, just giving the truth out to people everywhere, but he knew too much, and he had him killed...

I can never forgive this bastard, so...

"I believe you're looking for me, Ryuto," I bravely said while climbing down the stairs.

"No! Shu! No!" my mom shouted in anxiety. Sorry mom, but I have to disobey you again.

"Ha, this is going to be interesting," the middle-aged fatty said.

I can never forgive him for hurting Mom. He's going down, right here, right now!


	3. 1 - 3 Shu vs Ryuto

**1.3 - Shu vs. Ryuto**

* * *

 **Convo w/ Minakkun and Aoi**

 **Middonaito: …**

 **Minamoto: Hmm? Hey? You okay?**

 **Aoi: Middonaito is just happy that he has made 1.3 now, AND updated it after months of inactivity.**

 **Minamoto: What? Really? Did he just have writer's block again?**

 **Aoi: It's school time yet again, remember? And he's working on 5 other fanfictions already. And also MY story, Magica. Plus he kept forgetting about publishing 1.3, that he has written 2 months ago.**

 **Minamoto: Oh, yeah...**

 **Middonaito: •sheds tears of joy•**

 **Minamoto: Huh. So, Aoi, should we do the disclaimer?**

 **Aoi: Alright. _We do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters. They are owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart._**

 **Minamoto: _Only a few original characters, and the plot itself is ours._**

 **Middonaito: Ah, so, enjoy 1.3! I... Put a lot of effort into... This masterpiece.**

 **Minamoto: Okay, Middo, and we have to cut Middostation here. See ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **Aoi: Wait, we didn't make disclaimers in the first tw-**

* * *

 **Shu's POV:**

Ryuto... Just hearing this fatso's name boils my blood. He had killed my father 3 years ago when he dove too far into investigating the Ryuto Thug Gang. Shit...

"Ha, this is going to be interesting..."

"Let mom go!" I shouted.

Ryuto retorted, "Or what? Be all lightning fast again, you wimp? Tsk. Let's fight outside. I'll make this outskirts remember who's the boss here."

This douchebag. He must have learned of my glove through that crowbar thug. I can't really surprise him with-

 **THUD!**

"Gahk!" I grunted as the fatso pushed me out of the house. Thank goodness he let mom go.

"Come on, boy! Gimme a show to enjoy as I slowly kill you..."

"NO! SHU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" my mom pleaded, but I have to disobey her.

"Sorry mom, but I have to fight."

"Finally, let's do this! Raaagh!"

Ryuto lunged at me with what seems to be a meat cleaver, luckily I had dodged it with ease. His moves are easier to predict because of his own body weight.

"You won't get away from me, boy!"

Ryuto kept rushing me with his cleaver, in a desperate measure to chop me. I just kept dodging because his own body gives him away, and I haven't found a weapon to use.

Come on, at least a metal bar's fine...

* * *

 **Raku's POV** :

This is not good. If Shu-sama just keeps dodging, he'll exhaust his own energy and get chopped off with that sicko's cleaver. And all I have done will be for naught.

Wait, Protocol 0, of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner!

I shout out, "Shu-sama! Catch!" as I throw a memory card at him.

"Eh?" Shu-sama said while catching the memory card.

"What is this thing? I need a weapon, not free space..."

I reply, "Just insert it on your phone!"

While in a state of confusion, Shu-sama just nodded and ran off to somewhere not far away but where Ryuto can't easily get to him.

* * *

 **Shu's POV:**

What is this thing Raku gave me? He better not be trolling me...

Of course, he wouldn't troll me.

I quickly insert the memory card into my phone, then a button popped up. It says, 'Need voice activation for first time use.'

I quickly ran back and shout to Raku "What do I do next?!"

"Protocol 0, Activation code 7258, activation key Raku Hanazawa."

After hearing that blabber, I just thought, _*"Is Raku nuts?!"_

But...

"Voice activation code accepted. Activating Protocol 0..."

My phone then shone real bright, I was temporarily blinded.

 _"Wait, Protocol 0? That means-"_

When the light shone down, I was surprised to see that in my left hand, I was holding some sort of sword, with a semicircle on it, like it was somehow bitten at the edge.

"Protocol 0, Shu-sama's own battle weapon. A sword that amplifies your glove's power. Now, you can efficiently use your teleportation and modification power without it easily exhausting," Raku explained.

" _'I'_ designed this?!"

"There's more..."

Moments later, it seemed like Raku was shining bright and then I realized... My power is going up, it's all so shocking, and then...

 _"Establishing connection... Shu-sama, can you read me?"_

 _"Eh?! How'd you..."_

 _"My Gadget Ability, Modificatio's Modification, gives me the power to provide a person with a little power, while also assisting them like an AI would. Pretty cool, right?"_

 _"That's kinda cool, anyway, contact me when you find this fatso's weak spot. I'll take care of the rest..."_

 _"Okay, Shu-sama."_

Okay, so Raku can now help me out in the sidelines, while Ryuto won't know what hit him. Perfect.

"Heh, so you now have a cool sword and now, I should be afraid of you? Think again!"

I smirked and answered, "Heh, you WILL be afraid of me."

"Don't talk big, bastard!"

I kept my composure, and...

"Spacetime Dilation, DNA code 72486, voice pass talgivine, access!"

With that activation code whispered, the glove began to shine and time itself stopped.

 _"I can't get help from Raku now. I gotta find this fatty's weak spot quick."_

I look at Ryuto from different angles. Shit, no weak spot found yet...

 _"Shu-sama, it's his arms!"_

 _"Huh? Raku? How?"_

I turned around to see Raku flailing his arms around just fine, like Spacetime Dilation didn't affect him at all.

"Hey, it's because our minds are linked by Modificatio's Modification, and partly because I'm a GPU," Raku explained, not talking in my head because of the Spacetime Dilation. Gives us a chance to talk.

"Ah... Then, why his arms?"

"He uses them in full power whenever he tries to hit you with the cleaver. Now that you activated Spacetime Dilation, you can hit his arms so that when time passes again, he gets a very excruciating pain. That'll help you take him down."

"That's... Actually a good idea..."

Raku then cried out, "Quickly, use the last few charges for the final strike, as well!"

"Right!"

It all comes down to this. If this theory proves successful, I'll have freed the Outskirts from Ryuto's control. If I fail, then I'll have no chance of retreat and he'll strike my chest in an instant. All right, keep your cool, Shu. Let's end this.

I swiftly run to Ryuto and strike with the sword into his right arm, trying not to cut it off, then strike his left arm, also not cutting it off, just leaving a deep wound.

"Aight, at least one charge remaining, time for the final strike..."

Turning up the sword, in an attempt to make the sword into the likes of a baseball bat, I strongly swing it towards Ryuto's big belly.

"BATTER UP!"

 **BOOM!**

"Ahhhgk!"

"*pant* *pant* And that's that."

I look at Ryuto, who's lying on the ground, somewhat bleeding from the wounds.

"Shit, we gotta get the medic!" an underling said.

"Yeah! Get him back to the hideout, quick!"

As they carefully carry the injured boss back to their hideout, I shouted in joy.

"I... Defeated Dad's killer... I've avenged you dad."

"Shu! Shu, you all right? Are you hurt?" my mom said as she rushed to where I was standing.

"I'm okay, mom, I didn't get hit."

Mom just hugged me all of a sudden, making me get all embarrassed.

When mom stopped hugging me and went back to the house to clean up, I went up to Raku.

"So, GPUs can't be affected by time's rules, eh?"

"Yeah, now are you ready, for Protocol 101?"

"My father used to say, 'Seek the truth, nothing but the truth, no matter the risk'," I turned around for a while. I have quite an adventure ahead of me. And I'm finally ready.

I continued, "I'm gonna find out the truth behind the Goddesses' disappearance, and the truth behind the GPUs," while looking back at him.

Raku looked at me and just said, "You're just like the Shu-sama I got to know..."

"Actually, if we are going to be friends, I'd like it if you just called me Shu."

"…Huh? Why?"

"You said 'I got to be friends', right? Just call me Shu, Raku."

His eyes then sparkled with amazement, and replied, "Yes, Shu! Ahaha!"

And thus, our Goddess Search has begun.

* * *

 _ **1: The Search Takes Root**_


	4. 2 - 1 Meeting Planeptune's Best Duo

**2.1 - Meeting Planeptune's Best Duo**

* * *

A month had past since Shu's battle with Ryuto and won. He had just turned 17, and was already well-known in the guild because of his swordsmanship and tactical skills.

Shu learned from Raku that GPUs don't age when their power is fully realized, so Raku's been stuck in a 16-year-old's body for decades. Now he felt sorry for the guy.

"Wow, sorry man. I didn't know you were actually older..."

"It's okay, it's the price you pay for activating such a great power," Raku replied.

"B-but, isn't it difficult, like, you won't be able to find love and shiz?"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't have an interest in love anyway."

They kept talking to each other while going to the guild. It's time to take another Quest.

They had entered the guild, which was quite full with people, seems they could be the possible rebels in the Revolution, maybe along with the other nations' guild members.

"Welcome back, Shu! Here to get another Quest again, I assume?" the lady that processes the Quests said.

"Ah, yes, maam, just looking for a good Quest..."

* * *

 **?'s POV:**

"Ah, yes, maam, just looking for a good Quest..."

I heard an optimistic voice just a while ago. I search up the guild's agent database for him and his friend.

 _Name: Shu Aizawa_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 165 cm_

 _Weight: 50 kg_

 _Birthday: April 18_

 _Home: Planeptune Outskirts_

 _Quests completed: 5 (Assisted by Raku Hanazawa)_

 _Date joined: April 5_

 _Weapon of choice: Custom sword_

 _Partner: Raku Hanazawa_

* * *

 _Name: Raku Hanazawa_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 159 cm_

 _Weight: 47 kg_

 _Birthday: February 14_

 _Home: Unknown_

 _Quests completed: 5 (Assisted Shu Aizawa)_

 _Date joined: April 5_

 _Weapon of choice: Sword_

 _Partner: Shu Aizawa_

* * *

Shu Aizawa and Raku Hanazawa... An interesting duo. I should go talk to them, get to know them more...

* * *

 **Shu's POV:**

"So... Should we take the quest in eliminating Dogoos?"

"Please don't. I find them cute in a way..." I answer fearfully.

"What? Dogoos are cute? Really now?"

I quickly change the subject, "How about the Ancient Dragon Quest?"

"We're not qualified yet. Next time, maybe."

"Ehehe..."

Yeah, we're just joking around about now. We had just completed 5 quests and yet to find a clue on the Goddesses' whereabouts.

"But we haven't found a clue on where the Goddesses might be..." Raku sadly said.

I quickly assure him, "Come on, man. It has been one month, did you expect it to be so easy? We wouldn't have to split this fanfiction's chapters if it were to be quick."

Wait, did I just attempt to break the fourth wall? Ah, never mind. I was supposed to put on my headset just to focus on what Quest to accept, then...

"Erm..."

I looked around to see where that voice came from, then I saw a girl, with long brown hair and a green hair tie that looks like leaves (maybe?) tying it into a ponytail, having green eyes, wearing what seems to be a black choker, a blue jacket that seems oversized for her, black vest and shorts, and blue boots. I just noticed that she has a LOT of phones. What does she use them for?!

"Ah, can I help you?" I answer while removing my headset. I look at Raku, who seems a bit surprised. Does he know this woman, somehow?

"Iffy, wait!" a voice called out. I look to see a strawberry blonde girl, orange eyes, wearing what seems to be a head piece, a pink sweater, red checkered skirt, and strawberry boots. Actually, now that I think about it, the two girls look like they're around my age, and somehow no, though the strawberry haired girl seems 'bigger' than all the girls I've seen.

I look back to see Raku in deep thought (with the serious face and all). Umm... I ruffled my hair with my right hand and asked myself, _"How do you start a conversation with two girls?"_

 ** _"Wimp..." Author Middonaito remarked at his own OC._**

Sorry for being an awkward teenager, alright? Geez...

 _ **"Eh, look at the other OCs, they know their-"**_

SHUT IT AUTHOR! We're not on track!

"Hello, IF-san, Compa-san," Raku just calmly said. Guess he knows- Wait...

Wait, IF and Compa, as in two of the Goddesses' human allies?! Ahh... How did I not see it? I'm so dumb! I just shake my head in embarrassment. Goddesses, help this idiotic soul... *slams head into Guild's wall*

"Uhm, are you okay, mister?" Compa asked.

What? Mister? What? I look at her with a weird face, maybe.

"Hey, Raku, we need to talk in private," I whispered to Raku before going with him outside. By forcefully dragging him along.

Lemme check if the coast is clear. Phew, seems like it. Now then...

I shout to Raku, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE TWO?!"

Raku calmly answered, "They helped us in the Revolution. They were in the front lines, actually."

"What? Then we should have won that Final Day easy with them on our side..."

"Remember, Shu, age... They aged..."

I think about it, then I nodded. Even with Planeptune's best duo, we couldn't win the war, huh? We NEED to find the CPUs quick before everything goes downhill.

But, why did I not recognize them on the first meeting?! Must be because of my missing memories.

"Hello, mister, why did you run off?"

Eeek! I shivered when I heard "Mister" again.

"I'm no mister, I'm 17... And just a tall one at that," I regretfully said back.

"If I wanna point out, you're taller than Leanbox's CPU, if that'll help you understand why you were called mister," Raku gave his opinion, and that just made it worse.

"I'm sensitive about my height, you know... You did not have to be so blunt. I knew I should've been short."

Moments later, I think Compa looked at me with a worried face.

"Then, what should I call you?"

"You can just call me by my first name, Shu."

"You can also call me by my first name, Raku," Raku said with a happy face. Looks like someone's optimistic all of a sudden.

"Ah, there you are."

We then saw IF running towards us, maybe to get Compa and talk(?) to us.

"Sorry about Compa, you know how she is," IF apologized to me. Huh.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm kinda used to being called a mister anyways," I replied with an awkward laugh. Hehe...

"Well, to start off, I'll introduce myself. I'm Raku Hanazawa."

"Shu Aizawa here."

"Glad to meet you, Raku, Shu. Anyways, we need to talk to you about something..."

"What do you want to talk to us about, IF-san?"


End file.
